Razer's Mystery
by Jak-Daxter
Summary: Razer's past life was known by no one. No one who was alive at least. Why did Razer refuse to date? Why did he drink? What the heck happened to him? Answers to his past...answers to his life...everything revealed after his death. Rated for general death
1. Razer's Start

_J-D: Wow, I really haven't been on in forever. Need to finish the other fanfic I started, haven't even done the 1st chapter all the way. Final Fantasy Fans keep an eye out for it._

**Razer's past is shrouded in darkness and drowned in sorrowful alcohol. Never once did he reveal this information to anyone. He was never really close to anyone, at least after ten years of drinking and smoking. Why did Razer begin this habit? Why didn't he ever have friends? Here we find a book, written by the hand of Razer. His memoirs you might say. As many mourn his untimely death, we will find the cause.**

Haven City High School—15 years from today.

"James, you seriously need to get contacts." A slim, tall boy with sleek black hair tied in a thin ponytail closed his bag. The slimmer, shorter boy standing next to him had been addressed as James. "Razer, you know my parents can't afford them." The brown haired boy named James rose from tying his shoes and fixed his glasses. Razer patted the boy on the back. "But James, they keep falling off. Get them re-adjusted or something."

"For a friend you sure can be cruel." James picked his glasses from the ground because they fell from Razer's forceful 'pat'. "Let's get to class before Terrence gets here." Razer and James walked down the dingy and mold crusted hallway. "I just wish they'd clean this place up…"

Down the hall, yells of freshman could be heard half-way across campus as Upper Classman Torn threw them and made them slide along the ground. Torn, being the son of the principle was moved to his junior year on accounts of "high test scores." Torn was supposed to be a freshman like the kid sliding past Razer and James, but moving up by 2 years had it's advantages. "Why is it that Torn is even in the 11th grade?" James wondered out loud. Razer elbowed him. "It's just like anything else in the city, corrupted. His father is Principle Mitchell." James' head was down. "That means he's the, _the, _Terrence Mitchell? But I thought his name was Torn?"

"Torn is a nickname of Terrence, he prefers Torn." Razer simply stated.

**Now, this Torn boy seemed to be a problem. He is the Commander of the Freedom League Guard, yes? Now why would someone with such high morality be such a lowlife in high school? Corruption as Razer had mentioned seems to be our answer.**

"James!" A young girl called. She was about 9 years old. "Ashelin how was school today?" James hoisted the little girl onto his lap as Razer and he sat on the front porch of the Harkin residence, James' house. "Your little sis can be cute." Razer admitted.

**Ashelin? Does she play a significant part in Razer's life? Seems that Razer knew Ashelin's family, but wait, wasn't Ashelin's name and family that of Praxis?**

"She's not really my sis, Razer. She's my cousin. I'm glad the Baron let her come over today. That means guards are keeping this place in a deadlock of watchful eyes." James hugged Ashelin. "I just act like she's my sister, because she's so cute." He said as he nuzzled noses with her like a dog would. "I think you baby her too much James." Razer shook his head at his friend. "You know she likes it Razer. She likes you too, and be glad. She'd be tearing out your ponytail back there if she didn't." Razer looked at Ashelin. "Thanks for the compliment." Razer pulled his hair over one shoulder away from the wild 5th grader.

**So, Razer had a swell relationship with the lad it seems. Can we ever find the answers to these never ending questions?**

_J-D: Alright! Chapter 1 done! Hope you like, please R&R. I'd appreciate it. Next chapter will be here soon._


	2. A look into the bitterness

_Failedmarshmallow: Forced?_

_Meowen: Thank you for your review, both of you._

_Forgot to do the Disclaimer: I own no one in this fanfic aside from the Harkin Family and Razer's family excluding Razer. ND owns everything else._

**Last we read of Razer, he was enjoying his time with his dear friend James Harkin and Ashelin Praxis. Let us see where he resumes his story?**

"It's getting late." A Krimzon Guard approached the boys. "Ashelin must be in bed soon. I will take her back to the Baron. You." The guard pointed to Razer. "Go home." The guard began carrying Ashelin home as Razer stood up. "I don't have a home." He said low and quietly. "Good-bye James."

**Wait, did you read that? Razer has no home? So then, does that mean his bitterness is linked to an earlier occurrence? There's only one way to know.**

Haven City – 23 years from today.

"Raynell! Raynell!" A man, dressed in Krimzon guard armor and tattoos covering his face called for the woman. "I'm here" The woman named Raynell answered, "But where's Razer?" She frantically threw a plank of burning wood to her side. "Raynell, we can't afford to stay much longer…go outside…protect Reypi…" The man dragged debris of their burning home around. He saw a dark figure lying under the rubble. "Razer!" He pulled himself through and grabbed the young 8 year-old from what seemed to be a death grip of smoldering wood. "Raynell!" He called as the woman ran in to take the unconscious child to ease her husband's escape.

Razer' parents sat nearby their home, trying to get Razer to wake up as he was taken from them to be treated for 2nd degree burns and the amount of smoke he had inhaled. "Razer, my poor Razer!" Raynell cried, holding Razer's 6 year-old sister, Reypi. "Mommy…where's big brother going?" The young girl turned to watch Razer leave in a Hellcat. "Oh Pipi…" Her mother cried, calling her by her nickname. "You're brother's going to…to be helped…"

**So, this is an introduction to his family, Razer's only family. Why is it that we come in on such a horrible scene? Not much is written of this time. Shall we search for more information?**

Haven City – 10 years from today

"Oh this is so wonderful" A tall, elegant woman stated as seamstresses worked on fitting her wedding gown to be perfect. "Not many get to marry their high school sweetheart Leena." One bridesmaid helped her with her hair. "Plus he's the father of your 5 year-old daughter right?" She added. "Oh, yes, I remember that time. I was a senior, he, merely a junior, but none the less cute. I invited him to my house, he…well…" Leena blushed a little as the seamstress at her feet stood. "He seduced you honey. Accept it; you fell for a junior in your own home."

As the ladies prepared, Razer was straightening his tuxedo. "Razer, calm done, it's straight." James patted Razer on the back. "Don't worry about it. Anyway, she'll be looking at your face the whole time. Trust me on this man."

"Well, I don't want anything to go wrong, I love her and I don't want anything to happen." Razer moved on the fixing his cufflinks. James sighed, "You'll take longer than the ladies."

Back with the girls, Cindy, James' wife, noticed that Leena seemed sad. "Leena, are you okay?" She looked in her friend's eyes. "Oh, me? I'm fine, just a little nervous I guess."

**Razer was getting married? Why is he never with Leena if they married? Oh the poor man must have suffered a divorce. We'll have wait to find out. Look at this page. It seems out of place.**

Wasteland – 22 years from today.

"Father!" Razer called to the man ahead of him. "What is it now Razer?" He turned around. "Reilek, give it up, the boy is just going to complain again." Raynell seemed pushy at this moment. "Daddy?" Pipi called. "Can we rest?"

Razer sneered at Reilek. "Alright Pipi." They stopped to sit down under an overhanging rock. "You stop for her but not me!" Razer complained. "She's younger." Raynell explained. "By only 2 years." Razer growled.

From over a dune, loud cackles and howl like laughs were heard as marauders walked over the dune. "Reilek, the children!" Raynell quickly stood as her husband did. "I'll take these monsters."

**Oh dear, the page is ripped, the story can't be continued. That is, until I find the rest of the page. Forgive this unseen drawback.**

_J-D: Well, There's Ch. 2. Hope you guys liked it. I will be writing more soon. Hey! I made it longer this time! Please R&R_


	3. Tears

_J-D: Whoohoo! I'm actually keeping up with this fanfic! Well, chapter wise, I'm afraid it may start to get shorter. It may end by 5th chapter at the rate I'm going. :/_

**Oh, you are back I see. After a long night of searching, I found this. A little amusement while I continue my search.**

Haven City High School – 15 years ago

Razer waited as James leaned over the bathroom sink wiping away blood from his Torn inflicted wound. "James, I told you to wait IN biology class, not by the door." Razer shook his head. "Well, if Torn didn't parade around and drag people's heads into lockers, this wouldn't be a problem."

"Speaking of..." Razer peek out the door and saw Torn grab a lower classman. "He's at it again." Razer watch the poor sophomore get his head slammed into his own locker and Torn then began to beat him thoroughly with his own trumpet, case and all.

Torn laughed as he continued his March and Razer pulled his head back into the restroom. Torn had seen Razer's head retreat inside the door. "Well, well!" Torn strut in with a grin. "Windshield face and Girly Goth. You're in the wrong bathroom." Torn chuckled at his own 'joke.' "Har har, Pit bull face." Razer sneered.

"What was that?" Torn got close to Razer's face. "You heard me…maybe more of pit bull breath!" Razer pulled a small metal container from his pocket. "Breath Mint?"

Not long after, James sat next to Razer as Razer cleaned his soaked and bloody face. "Ouch, a swirly and locker beating?" James grabbed more paper towels. "Good thing Principle Mitchell had those lock cutters in his office, huh?"

"Shut up James…" Razer scowled as he finished whipping down his face. "We'll get him someday." "It's your fault for calling him Pit Bull Breathe."

Razer and James managed to live through the day. After school Razer and James sat in a tree. "Oi." Razer pointed below their perch, a rather large remote control car zipped by everyone. "I'd really like to find the driver of that little bugger. I'll get him for the 'Lunchroom Launch' if it's the last thing I do. That and get Torn." Razer sneered as he had that afternoon. "Oh, you mean 'Hank'? He caused the Lunchroom Launch?! And you, Razer, were the victim?!" "YES! Razer growled and looked at James. "Do you know the rat who owns it?" Razer said as he thumbed over to the car. "No, the car is named Hank. Just some fun. So, the Preps AND the Jocks have a common Hate Incident with you 'eh?"

"Just shut up James"

**So. Razer doesn't have the best days in school. Strange fact that he stays. You'd think he'd just go and be a street rat. Oh, look at this paper.**

Wasteland – 22 years from today

"Reilek!" "Daddy!" "Dad!" Three voices called in unison as a large club-like weapon, sharpened to edges and points, fell with assisted force from the brute marauders standing above Razer's father. "No!" They cried and Pipi pulled close to her brother. Razer looked up and saw his mother rise. "MOM! NO!" He yelled as she approached her fallen husband. She was forcefully pulled up by the men in front of her and Razer turned away, shielding his and Pipi's eyes as their mother let out a shriek of pain. "Run…" Razer said softly. "We must run!" He took off, dragging his slower sister behind him, pulling her in front. "Hah! Little children…" The marauders laughed and threw a spear. The sandy, sharp spear pierced Razer's right shoulder. He growled in pain and fell to the ground. He was going to die…Pipi…poor Reypi would die as well. Razer cried; his small, innocent tears barely shifting the settled sand as the liquid fell.

Haven City – 10 years from today

"Leena! Come on Leena, let's go!" Cindy called the bride. Leena picked something up and stashed it. Cindy did not notice. "Jesse" Leena addresses the young 5-year old flower girl. "Come, just like rehearsal…" Her voice drifted into soft words, "Only a little different…"

The bride, escorted by her father walked towards Razer as he smiled upon his lovely bride, a smile not often seen on the face of his. His eyes showed great happiness as Leena's father gave her away. Her face wasn't as cheerful as Razer's and he noticed this. He shook off the thought and took her hand, bringing her closer to the alter.

The vow exchange began, Razer started. When Leena began, she tried to hold back tears. "I'm sorry." She managed to whisper. "Leena?" He looked into her eyes, but she turned away. "I told you, I'll always keep a promise. Remember, I said: 'I'll love you until I die.' I'm so sorry." Razer pulled her face to his. "What do you mean? Leena, what's wrong?"

Leena pulled away from Razer. "I don't love you anymore." Her hand reached into her dress and she retrieved a gun. "Good-bye Razer…"

Jesse, the young girl, screamed as her mother fell, Razer stood, a frightened look on his face. "Oh precursors…" His eyes welled with tears.

**Oh my, seems a…horrible event has occurred with Razer, with the one he loved…dear, this is quite…hard to swallow…Here, have a look at this.**

Haven City – 15 Years from today

"Razer!" James ran up to the boy. "I heard, you and that cheerleader!? You actually got a date, with a cheerleader." He gasped. "Not only that James, I even got to walk her home. We stayed there for…a couple of hours…" His mouth smirked. "Razer you… oh precursors you aren't serious, you slept with her? Dude!" James nearly screamed. "Shh-shh shut up!" He covered James' mouth. "Jeez."

"Sorry, it's just, wow." James stared at his friend. "So, how'd you get with a cheerleader?" Razer looked back at his friend when he was questioned. "I just talked to her. She's not that bad."

"Whatever, let's get to class. Isn't Leena in our next class?" James teased. "Aw, shut it James."

At the beginning of class, James and Razer exchanged a look as they say the assistant principle come into their classroom. "Students..." He began. "As you may or may not have heard, Mrs. Thompson has been in a serious zoomer crash during the lunch period. No word has come from the hospital but I'm sure she'll be fine." The AP looked around at the shocked kids. "You will have a substitute until Mrs. Thompson can return. Please meet Mr. Mainiecht." The name came out butchered. "Sounds Wastelander..." James whispered. Razer gave his friend a quick glance before a large man entered the room. Indeed, James was right. The Wastelander looked around the room. "You may call me Mr. M." He nodded. Razer's chair scooted away from the front of the room. Mr. M looked. "Something wrong?"

The teacher had made the mistake of asking that. "No…" Razer said quietly. "No! Get out of here you piece of desert scum!" He yelled as he stood from his desk. "Get away from me!" Mr. M began to approach Razer. "Please calm down." He reassured the boy. "Don't come any closer!" Razer had backed himself against a wall. James had stood quickly. "Razer! What's wrong!?"

"He killed her! Dammit!"

"Who, who killed who?" James asked, frantically trying to calm his friend.

"He killed Pipi!"

**What? I don't understand. I'm sorry, but the light dims and it's gotten far to late. Good-night, I'll see you tomorrow. Maybe I'll have the answers then.**


End file.
